


Mistaken Blame

by dragonshost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sakura comes to a reasonable conclusion.





	Mistaken Blame

It was the third time this month.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she eyed the smoking ruins of her favorite hairdresser's. She'd had to wait a week to get this appointment, and now… this.

A certain blond bomber was going to pay for this. Because Sakura was not footing the bill for repairs.

Under her breath, she warned her (absent) boyfriend, "Blow something up again and I'll blow YOU up."

Meanwhile, two days journey out by clay-bird from Konoha, Deidara sneezed violently. Unaware that Naruto's latest shenanigans had resulted in his impending death at the hands of his girlfriend.


End file.
